


bloodsuckin' fiend

by spellingbee



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blanket Permission, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbee/pseuds/spellingbee
Summary: Sometimes Party misses being human. Mostly, though, they have a pretty good time kickin' ass and suckin' blood.Luckily, Ghoul's used to their vampiric shenanigans by now.





	bloodsuckin' fiend

**Author's Note:**

> Week 41!! 🌹
> 
> big thank you to my friend pink (pinkstationhero on tumblr) for beta reading!! you're fantastic 💖✨💖✨💖
> 
> this is based on a prompt sent to me by my friend ferr (ferrisomniac on tumblr) who wanted something with vampire!party. hope you enjoy! 😘

"You ever heard of the Fabulous Killjoys?"

"Nah, never. Why? They got a reputation'a some kind?"

"Yeah, yeah! They got lotsa firefights under their belts, but the thing is, ya never see 'em durin' the day."

"So what? 'S fuckin' hot out here, can't blame 'em for limitin' their lives to the cooler hours."

"Nah, nah, it's not that, man. They _ never _ come out in the daytime."

"Still don't see the problem." 

"You ever noticed bodies goin' missin'?"

"Yeah, 'course I have. This is the zones, BL/ind does shit like that all the time."

"You're not _ gettin' _ it! _ They're _ the ones takin' 'em!"

“What the hell would rebels want with _ bodies _?”

“‘They’re _ vampires, _ man!”

“What the hell? Vampires aren’t real, dumbass.”

“All the wild shit ya see out here in the zones an’ ya think there’s no _ vampires?” _

“Look, aliens an’ wailin’ cactus monsters’re a _ lil’ _ different from fuckin’ _ vampires, _ ya know?”

_ “Listen, _ man. Never leave their base after sunup. Bodies goin’ missin’. Their leader, Poison, they’re this deathly pale guy. Yeah? With _ blood-red _ hair.”

“...”

“They use the blood of the Dracs they ghost an’ the bodies they take to dye their hair!”

“...Yeah, yeah. Okay, dude. Whatever you say….”

\-----

Fun Ghoul awakens with the feeling of being watched. His eyes open to the flash of long white fangs in the moonlight, the red glow of eyes reflecting the scant light of the room.

He groans and rolls over, turning his back to them. “Fuck off,” he says, pulling a blanket over his head. “Don’t _ wanna _ get up yet.”

“Ghoul,” says the vampire, leaning in close behind him, close enough that he can feel their cold breath on the back of his neck, “it’s like ten o’clock, fucker, we gotta get _ movin’!” _

Ghoul groans again, kicking backwards with his free leg, but of course Party’s too quick for him to actually hit them with his foot.

Party grabs his ankle and jerks, yanking him out from under the covers and onto the floor. He lands on the bare wood with a _ thunk _ and a curse and a sudden pain in his hip. _ “Ow, _ fuck _ you, _” he mutters.

Party stands over him, smirking with their hands on their hips. “Time to get up! Time to get _ movin’, _ I’m fuckin’ _ thirsty, _ Ghoul!” They flick their tongue out, licking just the tip of it along the edge of one of their fangs.

Ghoul rolls his eyes. “Okay, okay,” he grumbles, getting to his feet. “Fuck, I dunno why _ I _ always gotta go with. Aren’t Jet an’ Kobra more’n enough backup?”

“Gotta do stuff as a team, Ghoul!” Party says, and moves to stand outside the door in the blink of an eye, too fast for Ghoul to see. “‘Sides, I’d _ miss _ ya if I went out for a bite without ya!”

“Whatever,” Ghoul mutters, tugging on a pair of pants.

When he looks up again, Party’s gone, and Ghoul’s alone once more. He sighs and makes his way out to the dining room.

Party hadn’t always been a vampire, of course. Well, they had been for as long as Ghoul had known them, but that was only a couple years. Apparently they’d been turned pretty soon after coming out to the zones, and their brother was still a human, so Ghoul had no reason to believe they’d always been a vampire.

The idea of monsters, of werewolves and ghosts and, yeah, _ vampires, _ had intrigued Ghoul since he was a kid, when he’d found some pre-BL/ind comic books and things in an old maintenance tunnel. So being in a crew with an _ actual fucking vampire? _ That’s basically a dream come true.

Party’s the only non-human among them, but the whole crew keeps to their hours so they don’t feel left out or lonely or whatever. It’s fine, though; Ghoul prefers to sleep during the hottest parts of the day, and it’s easier to bundle up at night when it gets too cold than it is to cool off outside in the sun.

“Are you comin’ or _ what?” _ Party calls, and Ghoul looks up to see them standing next to Jet by the front door, dressed and ready to go. _ “Kobra! _ We gotta get _ movin’, _ or I’m gonna end up eatin’ _ Jet Star _ here!”

Jet rolls his eyes, nudging Party with his elbow.

“I’m comin’, I’m comin’,” Kobra says. He steps out of the hallway, tugging his gloves on over his hands. “Heard there’s a raid out near the Nest. Wanna deal with a whole slew of ‘em?”

“Hell _ yeah, _ ” Party says, pumping a fist in the air, “let’s show those Dracs what a _ real _ vampire can do!”

“Ya know,” Jet says, hiding a grin as they all step out of the diner and into the cool night air, “with all the glitter you wear, you look more like--”

“Don’t say it, fucker,” Party says, shoving their forefinger into his chest, “don’t you _ dare _ fuckin’ say it!”

“--Edward Cullen than a _ real _ vampire,” Jet finishes, beaming at Party’s ensuing screech.

Behind them, Ghoul laughs. “Yeah,” he says. “You’re no Nosferatu, Party.”

“Nosferatu’s not sexy,” Kobra says, stepping up beside him.

“Okay, _ one, _ what does sexiness have to do with anything? And _ two, _ speak for yourself, asshole, Nosferatu’s my dream guy.”

Kobra snorts at him, his lips tugging up into a little smile. “If you say so.”

“Who the hell is Nahzferatoo?” Party calls over their shoulder, climbing in through the window of the Trans Am. “Whatever, doesn’t matter, I’m infinitely superior to all fictional vampires, _ especially _ Edward Cullen and Nose-whatever.”

“Don’t insult my goddamn _ boyfriend _ by callin’ him _ inferior _ to _ you!” _ Which isn’t even true, isn’t even _ possible. _

“Shut your _ fuck,” _ Party says, and their voice is muffled now because their face is planted in the driver’s seat, their ass and legs hanging out the window.

Ghoul gets in the backseat with Jet. Doesn’t even bother to argue with them anymore. Everyone knows he’s right.

“Party,” Kobra says on a sigh, sliding into the passenger seat, “can’t you act like a normal person for once?”

“I’m not a normal person,” Party says, struggling to sit up. “I am…” they cough, pulling their legs in and face-planting into the seat again, “...death incarnate!”

“Oh my god,” Kobra says. “Party, you’re a disaster. I’m driving next time.”

“That’s fair,” Party agrees.

A few minutes and a minor scuffle later, they’re finally off.

\-----

It’s easy enough to find the calvary before it even gets to the Nest, bright lights shining in the darkened desert. Ghoul hadn’t been out here long before joining up with his crew, but in just those scant few weeks, he’d learned to fear the sound of motorcycle engines, the flash of white in the sun, in the moonlight.

Now, though, it doesn’t scare him so much as _ excite _ him. Picking off Draculoids, protecting yourself and other rebels, is easy when you’ve got a good crew on your side, _ especially _ when you’ve got an _ actual_ vampire with you.

Dracs are to vampires as toasters are to droids.

Or, at least, that’s been Ghoul’s experience so far, with the one vampire he knows. Dracs’ve got _ nothin’ _ on Party Poison.

They drive straight toward the lights, and Ghoul leans forward, counting them as they get nearer. Fifteen motorcycles, fifteen Dracs. Not the biggest group they’ve fought, but nothing to sneeze at, either. The wind whips his hair against his face, and his fingers tighten on his gun.

The laser blasts start up once they get close enough for the Dracs to realize that their car’s not a BL/ind-mobile, too dinged-up and covered with bright colors and designs, but the blasts don’t faze any of them. Party’s an expert at driving, shifting the wheel with tiny, barely-perceptible micromovements which force the car to swing and swerve around Dracs and laser bolts alike with the ease of a fucking _ snake _ or something.

In the front seat, Kobra presses a hand over his mouth and groans. “Fuck,” he says. “Hate this. Always makes me sick.”

“Sorry, Kobes,” Party says, shooting a sympathetic glance at him. “Let’s just get to business, then.”

Ghoul leans out the window, fires off a couple bolts. The way the car moves makes it difficult to aim, but he’s gotten used to it over the years. Both his shots hit their marks, two Dracs falling off their motorcycles.

Party lets out a _ whoop _ and steps on the gas. They slip between two motorcycles, weaving around them, and Ghoul feels one of their laser bolts fly past, close enough he can hear it sizzle through the air.

He shoots again, striking the Drac in the chest and knocking their motorcycle off course.

And on it goes, each of them firing and dodging shots, until there’s no Dracs left and all the bikes are on their sides, abandoned in the sand with their headlights shining out into emptiness.

Party parks the car and hops out--through the actual door this time. _ “Finally,” _ they say, and the word comes out almost like a hiss. “I’m fuckin’ _ hungry.” _

“Think that might’a been a record,” Jet says, climbing out behind them. “Took us barely any time at all.”

“Least they won’t be hittin’ the Nest,” Ghoul says. He tucks his gun away and follows after them both. “Dunno if drunk teens could handle fifteen’a the bastards.”

“Don’t have to worry about it now," Party says, darting over faster than Ghoul can blink and seizing one of the Dracs by the arm, hauling them up. “Fuck, I hate these guys.”

Party opens their mouth, wider than a human would ever be able to, and sinks their teeth into the neck of the Drac. Party’s standing in the dark, out of the direct beam of any headlights, but if Ghoul could see them clearly, he knows what the scene would look like: blood, red and shining, dripping from the jagged holes in the Drac’s neck, pouring down their skin and painting Party’s face, almost the same shade as their hair.

It’s not fascinating to him, the way it once was; it’s just the way Party eats, how they get their nutrients. It’s about as interesting as watching Jet eat mustard straight out of the bottle, but, well...a little less stomach-turning.

Party releases the Drac with a disgusted noise. “I fuckin’ _ hate _ Batt blood,” they say. “Better Living’s got everyone so pumped-full’a drugs, makes the blood taste _ nasty.” _

“You say that every time,” Kobra says, and Ghoul can practically _ hear _ him roll his eyes.

“Yeah,” Party says, zipping through a headlight beam, “‘cause it’s _ true _ and I _ hate _ it.” They lift another Drac up to their mouth.

Jet turns to Ghoul. “Help me siphon the gas?” he asks, and Ghoul nods, following him over to the closest motorcycle.

And so they do what they always do on nights like this: Party drinks until they’re full, Ghoul and Jet collect anything useful they can, and Kobra stacks as many bodies into the trunk as he can.

It’s what they need to do to survive, but it’s also what they need to do to protect others from BL/ind.

\-----

Back at the diner, a few hours after they’d first left, Ghoul sits up on the roof, looking up at the stars. Everything’s been put away (or, in the case of the Dracs, buried) and, with no other obligations for the night, everyone’s going off to do their own things.

They don’t live the lives of typical rebels, and they _ definitely _ don’t live their lives like Battery citizens. While there’s more than a few crews out here who run around mostly at night, the fact that the four of them have _ never _ been seen while the sun’s up has definitely put them on the radar. Ghoul’s heard some pretty funny rumors; his favorite, honestly, is that they’re all zombies.

He never would have imagined that _ this _ would be his life when he left Battery City for the desert. Well, okay, he _ totally _ knew he’d be fighting Dracs and keeping the other rebels safe. He knew he’d have a hard time finding food and water.

What he _ didn’t _ expect was that he’d have such a tight-knit crew, or that one of them would be an _ actual vampire. _ It’s pretty awesome, actually.

Footsteps on the ladder.

Ghoul turns to look at it, though he already knows who it is.

Party’s shock of red hair appears above the edge of the roof, and their smug face appears right after. “Hey,” they say brightly, climbing up and moving toward him. “Mind some company?”

“Nah,” Ghoul says, scooting over and patting the patch of roof beside him, “always got room for a bloodsuckin’ fiend or two.”

“Haha,” Party deadpans, rolling their eyes. They sit next to him, pulling their legs up under their chin.

They sit in silence for a few long minutes, and Ghoul takes this time to study the constellations overhead. The stars out here are so much brighter than they are in the city.

Party lets out a sigh, and Ghoul glances over to see them laying back, their eyes closed. Ghoul can’t see their fangs anymore, either; they’ve retracted now that Party’s not so hungry. The only sign that they’re anything but human is their lack of body heat.

“I miss the sun sometimes,” Party says. “I mean, the stars an’ the moon’re great an’ all, but the _ sun... _ y’know what I mean?”

“Yeah,” Ghoul says, watching them. “I think I do.” It’s been at least a few weeks since he’d last seen the sun, staying up too late (too early?) and watching it rise over the hills in the distance.

Party shoots him a guilty look. “Sorry,” they say. “You guys don’t have to completely give up the daytime just for me, y’know.”

“Yeah,” Ghoul says, “but I don’t think any of us wanna leave you behind, either. Think we’re all more’n okay with stickin’ with you.”

Party hums in response, tilts their head back to look up at the sky. “I guess,” they say. “And I appreciate that. But, like...I feel like you guys’re missin’ out on a_ lot _ ‘cause’a me. The sun, the warmth on your skin, all the people….”

Ghoul shrugs. “I dunno,” he says. “I mean, the sun’s pretty great. But it’s warm enough when we’re all together. An’ there’s people out at night. It just doesn’t really feel like I’m sacrificin’ anything.” He gives them a smile. “‘Sides, you’re like, the coolest person out here, anyway.”

Party snorts, but they’re smiling. Their eyes flick over to his, glinting just the tiniest bit red. “You’re just sayin’ that ‘cause I'm a vampire.”

“Well, okay, _ maybe,” _ Ghoul admits, and Party guffaws. Once they quiet down, he adds, “but also, you’re just a cool person. Like hangin’ out with you, y’know?” He tilts his head back again, shifts to lay down. “Wouldn’t trade ya for just any random person off the street.”

It’s quiet again, for another long minute, the only sounds those of nighttime desert insects off in the distance, and Kobra’s and Jet’s muffled voices from inside the diner.

Then Party sighs again, a long, drawn-out breath. “Thanks, Ghoul,” they say. “Means a lot to me.”

“Yeah,” he says. “I mean it.”

They spend the rest of the night up on the roof, until the moon disappears behind the hills and the stars fade from the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> i just like writing intimacy in all different forms i think :')
> 
> thanks for reading!! if you enjoyed this fic, feel free to leave kudos or a comment! i'd love to hear your thoughts!! 💖
> 
> and feel free to stop by my tumblr and send me a message! i'm always accepting prompts. http://enby-partypoison.tumblr.com/ask/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] bloodsuckin' fiend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488107) by [elrohir podfic (elrohir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)


End file.
